Digital to analog converter (DAC)-based transmitters continue to demand higher speeds and high resolution for data transfer. Conventional half-rate multiplexers for digital to analog converter based transmitters suffer from undesirable tone close to the frequency of signal modulated by half of the sampling frequency (Fs/2±Fout) that limit a spurious-free dynamic range (SFDR) and an effective number of bits (SNOB) of the DAC. Further, the data quality may be degraded at high sampling frequencies.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.